cetarothfandomcom-20200214-history
Lywenairs
The Lywenairs were the first true race, and the second ever to enter our world. There were only 5 in the beginning, created by The Great Dominus, and the only thing knew was life and death. But after countless eternities, The Great Dominus ascended to another reality, leaving behind his world and also his brain. The final gift he left the Lywenairs was the gift of survival. To continue, the Lywenairs had to contribute to their society. Eat, build, discuss, fight, intercourse, drink, and most of all: do not die. But they were not used to this, and did not understand. But after the Portias Lywenair had fallen, due to starvation. The Lywenairs realised they must feed. So they sprung towards the brain of their allfather. After each chunk that entered their mouths, they gained a inspiration. Only known as "intelligence." So they lived on, eating from the brain once each year, and building houses of the materia the surface was made of. But the Lywenairs sought for more, sought for power, so they began creating a whole world. They aspired to prevail as indomitable as their all-father. Just as he had created pure life, they hunted to be equal. It was then, their goals were obscured by something greater. They no longer cherished one another, but instead solely yearned to become omnipotent. So they brought bloodshed. After countless more eternities, the 200 Lywenairs had fallen to be only 7 left. The last seven had come to be known as The Settlers, and agreed to establish peace, as long as they would share the glory equally. And from the cadavers of the perished ones, The Settlers harvested a rich soil substance capable of creating anything. The substance, known as Themun, was forged by The Settlers into a shape inspired of their own. A body made with pure Themun, and a mind devote to the Lywenairs. The Settlers continued harvesting Themun, and created an army of over 10 000 000 creatures. These creatures came to be what we call the titans, and were the beginning of the second era. The titans slowly evolved, and were tought by the settlers to work together and most importantly, serve their fathers. When eons had passed, the titans had grown just as intelligent as the lywenairs once were, and The Settlers were frightened by their might. So they pierced the sky with a great boulder, and upon it they persisted their ruling. The massive stone became a place for the titans to worship their masters, and was known as the holiest of places: "The Settling-Rock." But even at this point, The Settlers continued to create titans, which grew smarter and smarter, and even developed civilisations a billion times larger than the ones the lywenairs had ever created. Eventually, there emerged a few insurgents. Rebels who did not want to serve under the hands of The Settlers. As words of deceit spread amongst the kin, about their malevolent overlords, the rebels cultivated more and more. Consequently, an attack with over a thousand titans were lead towards one of the seven, where the eldest Settler: "The Ledius Lywenair" was subsequently murdered after countless deaths. As The Ledius Lywenair fell from grace, the titans realised that the Lywenairs were not as powerful as they once had thought. So the rebels started attacking with larger and larger numbers, and killed 2 more of The Settlers. But at this point, the devout titans who were loyal to the Lywenairs had had enough. It was then, that the spark ignited for the War of Judgement to begin, and the third era commenced. As the war had raged on for 1926 years, 2 more Lywenairs had fallen, and there were only 2 left. At this point, they were too frightened to do anmything, and the faithful titans in their side, had much smaller numbers than the separatists. But then, the lywenairs finally commited, and sacrificed what little they had left. So they dove into war, believing in The Great Dominus to power them with strength, as they massacred the entirety of the rebelling army. They both survived, but not unscathed. Their powers were no more than a titan's, and so they hid away in the caverns of the abyss. Thousands of years passed, and the lywenairs were nowhere to be found. So the titans lost hope, and instead continued to live on as normal without believing that The Settlers were to come back ever again. When enough time had gone by, most titans did not even trust the lywenairs had ever existed, and the era of renewal began.